


pay attention (look around)

by nbsherlock



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Eliza, F/M, Riding Crops, Spanking, Sub!Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbsherlock/pseuds/nbsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you remember your word, yes?"</p><p>he had wanted to go with 'washington'. "yes. 'virginia'."</p><p>--</p><p>a little bdsm piece between alexander and eliza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pay attention (look around)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kind of ashamed kind of not. i'm only ashamed because of how easily this came to me. oh well. i mean. enjoy.

his hands are bound. 

eliza had bound them with silk scarves she was gifted from her sister. she tied each wrist meticulously to the rails of their bed and made alexander tug on each to ensure her that he could not break loose. 

"comfortable?" she asks. she is still fully dressed. she is unbelievably beautiful. the only things out of the norm are the light sheen of sweat across her forehead and the flush across the bridge of her nose. she is stunning. in power. 

alexander is bare. he can feel the length of their bed under his body, the sheets and his pillow and this is where eliza and he lay every night. this is, for some reason, the most taboo part. that tonight they will lay in this bed as always and it will be as if what is happening never did. 

which brings him back to what's happening. 

eliza holds a thin riding crop in her hands. she holds it with the confidence of someone who has partaken in this sort of act before, but alexander knows she hasn't. perhaps she has practiced swatting at things while he is out. the image almost makes him smile, but eliza chooses this moment to place the end of the crop against his thigh. 

"you remember your word, yes?"

he had wanted to go with 'washington'. "yes. 'virginia'."

"wonderful." eliza lets a small smile fall on her face. her cheeks flush further. she has been looking forward to this, he can tell. maybe letting her hand slip between her legs in the bath, thinking about how alexander's body would contort under her-

he is jolted out of the reverie with a slap to his inner thigh. he cries out, startled. 

"pay attention," her voice is stern. she prods his leg with the crop. "spread."

he does. the pain, now faded, resembles raw pleasure. it buzzes up and down his spine. eliza was right. he is enjoying this. 

"how many, do you think?" eliza asks. he can tell he is not being asked directly, that the question is of a rhetorical sort. "how many nights were you away these past three months."

too many, alexander thinks. far too many. 

she taps her chin, as if seriously considering this. "how does 25 sound, dear? you may respond."

"yes, eliza." his voice comes out as a low croak. it makes eliza's thin smile transform into a crooked grin. she looks charming, like this. comfortable. 

"wonderful. i'll count."

she lands one on his opposite thigh from the first and counts it. then, three in quick succession on his right hip. he sucks in deep breaths and calls out when necessary. no one is aware this is what they are doing behind closed doors. 

she slaps him across the arch of his right foot and he screams, his gut  
clenching, the pain radiating from his foot to the top of his head. eliza's smile doesn't waver. 

she gets to 24, the crop landing right next to his cock. alexander seizes up and yanks at his bindings. it's the most wicked kind of pleasure. it makes his sack tighten up and his prick twitch and his fingers spasm and eliza just continues watching him in wonder. 

she picks up the crop and slides it once from the base of his cock to the tip, and this, of course, is all it takes. alexander ejaculates violently onto his stomach. his body folding in half as far as it can go with the silk scarves still tied around his wrists. 

eliza takes a step back and looks him over. 

he knows she didn't give him permission to do that, but he didn't know how the treatment would affect him. he didn't know what to expect. 

he shuts his eyes, wracked with embarrassment, a flush working it's way down his neck and over his chest. 

he stays like that for what feels like hours before the bed dips with added weight and he opens his eyes.

eliza, only in her nightwear, crawling to him on the bed. she looks lovely. the color is dark and contrasts her skin. she smiles at him and tucks her hair behind her ear. 

"may i untie you?" she asks. 

"yes," alexander whispers, all his throat can manage. 

eliza unties him and massages his hands, wrists and arms. she has placed a wet cloth on their bedside table and picks it up to clean off his abdomen. the cold makes him shiver. 

she gets alexander sorted into his night clothes and moves the two of them around until they are under the sheets of their bed comfortably. 

"are you okay, alexander?" she looks into his eyes. her eyes are deep and brown. 

"yes, eliza." 

she kisses him, softly. "you are lovely, you know," she says. 

this strikes him as odd. through the night he has thought of her as the same but she is the one to vocalize it of him. somehow, it doesn't make him uncomfortable or like his masculinity has been stripped away. it feels comfortable.

she kisses him, again, on the cheekbone. "i love you, alexander."

"and i you, eliza."

she flushes. it is as if this is the first day they've met all over again. they kiss, once more, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
